Ma petite Trainée
by Lamasocks
Summary: "Tu sais que tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps, Ozy." Le Comédien a un besoin primaire à assouvir et malheureusement pour lui, Ozymandias est dans les parages... (Je crois que je suis vraiment pourrie pour les résumés!)


Rating: M

Disclaimer: ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien entendu!

Hello! Je reviens avec un petit OS sur les Watchmen (je sais que devrais poster la suite de Première, mais promis ça arrive), bref, j'espère que l'histoire plaira à quelques unes, sachant qu'il y a très peu de fics sur ce fandom en français, j'y remédie un peu.

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire à proprement parler, il y a quelques parties narratives de l'auteur, mais sinon je parle souvent au nom des pensées du Comédien (une seule fois pour celles d'Adrian) au cas où certaines se poseraient la question en lisant.

C'est possible qu'avec quelques passages je spoile un peu le film, donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu... (Mais courez-y, c'est une pépite!)

Pour le reste, enjoy! :)

* * *

**Ma petite Trainée**

« Il fallait que ça arrive... »

Il avait eu cette pensée pour tout ce qu'il avait connu comme événement marquant au cours de sa vie.

Du moment où il était entré chez les Minutemen, au meurtre de Kennedy... jusqu'à sa mort, à ce moment-là, il le pensait encore.

Mais c'est la seule fois où ça l'avait rendu réellement hilare, et en même temps amer... Pas que la mort le surprenait, il l'avait rencontrée toute sa vie, non ce n'était pas ça.

C'était qu'elle vienne de _lui_...

* * *

« Tu sais que tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps, Ozy. »

Il avait dit ça sur le ton provocateur qui le caractérisait, le sourire aux lèvres et le cigare à la main.

Assit sur le coin du bureau d'Adrian Veidt, Edward Blake observait avec délectation son hôte du moment, impassible et hautain comme à son habitude.

A vrai dire il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait poussé à rester plus longtemps ce soir-là avec son collègue, ou plutôt si, il savait parfaitement pourquoi – certaines envies irrépressibles, surtout pour lui, se faisaient sentir – mais pourquoi Ozymandias précisément?

Il n'était pas attiré par les hommes ordinairement et bien que ce cher Adrian n'était pas le type le plus viril qu'il connaissait, il restait tout de même un homme…

Peut-être que ce qui lui plaisait était son air sûr de lui, toujours sous contrôle, c'était une personne stable et puis… il lui résistait, dans tous les sens du terme, lors des réunions des Watchmen, pendant quelques combats amicaux, et bien-sûr, depuis tout à l'heure… Il ne cessait de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait, son envie de s'amuser un peu… mais il lui refusait.

Et on ne disait pas non à Edward Blake.

Quand il avait envie de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un, il l'obtenait…

Sally avait fini par céder, pourquoi pas lui ?

« Tu n'étais pas censé t'en aller ? Tu n'as rien à faire là, et pour être tout à fait honnête, ta présence m'insupporte. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un animal dans mon bureau… dit Adrian sans même poser un regard à son interlocuteur »

Mais à vrai dire, Eddie n'en avait, totalement, rien à foutre. Il voulait posséder cette petite pétasse depuis le début de la soirée, et il ne se souciait en aucun cas si ça lui plaisait ou non…

Mais Adrian avait commis une erreur, car avec ses mots dédaigneux, il avait vraiment fait venir l'animal en Eddie, car en plus du sexe, maintenant il voulait du sang.

Il posa alors lentement son cigare dans un cendrier présent sur le bureau et commença à se lever puis à marcher vers l'autre homme et l'attrapa violemment par la nuque pour ensuite venir lui fracasser le front contre son bureau, Adrian étourdi, il en profita pour reprendre son cigare, il tira dessus et le reposa comme la première fois. Il releva ensuite son collègue et lui recracha la fumée en plein visage, ce dernier se mit à tousser fortement, bien qu'encore légèrement groggy par le coup qu'il venait de prendre, et Eddie ne lui laissa aucun temps de répit en lui assénant un grand coup de poing dans l'estomac, et avant qu'il ne tombe complètement, il lui porta un dernier coup au visage qui lui coupa la lèvre.

Tandis qu'Adrian était étendu au sol, Eddie se positionna au-dessus de lui, en mettant de part et d'autre de son visage les poignets du plus jeune.

Adrian pouvait maintenant clairement sentir l'odeur de tabac et d'alcool qui émanait de la bouche du Comédien, bien qu'il soit encore légèrement embué par la raclée qu'il venait de subir…

Pour ce qui était de ce dernier, il se sentait parfaitement bien, il avait déjà prévu ce qui allait se produire depuis le début de la soirée, mais la violence qui s'était emparé de lui quelques secondes plus tôt et la légère odeur de sang qui arrivait jusqu'à ses narines avaient fini de l'exciter complètement.

Il entreprit de lécher le liquide rouge et au goût métallique qui s'écoulait légèrement sur la joue d'Adrian et ressentit le frisson – de plaisir ou de dégoût, il n'en savait rien et s'en foutait complètement – qui fit vibrer la peau du blond sous sa langue.

Il était déjà bien excité et son érection commençait sérieusement à devenir douloureuse, mais il décida avant de passer à l'action d'explorer le corps de son partenaire, en des caresses rudes et sans aucune douceur, en fait il voulait faire durcir l'autre homme et commença d'abord par passer ses mains sous la chemise de ce dernier et très vite vint titiller ses tétons.

Et ça marchait, il sentait une bosse se former dans le pantalon du plus jeune…

« Oh, Ozy… »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça amusant, clairement Adrian tentait par tous les moyens ne laisser passer aucune émotion, aucun gémissement, il se retenait de respirer trop fort sous les doigts rêches du Comédien, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher…

Après encore quelques secondes de ce petit jeu, Eddie n'y tint plus et commença à enlever aussi vite qu'il le pouvait la barrière de tissu qui couvrait le corps de son collègue, il lui enleva même complètement, lui déchirant presque, puis déboutonna aussi rapidement son pantalon à lui, et entra.

Aussi profondément qu'il put, sans préparation, ce n'était pas vraiment son style, mais il resta tout de même sans bouger pendant un petit moment face à la figure crispée d'Adrian.

« Hng… c'est drôle, je t'aurais imaginé moins étroit… »

Il se mit à sourire et entreprit de bouger en lui, avec des coups rapides et puissants s'enfonçant dans son intimité comme si sa vie en dépendait, seulement une chose le gênait, le blond continuait de se retenir d'exprimer oralement ses émotions, et ça l'exaspérait.

Il souleva alors les jambes d'Adrian et les positionna sur ses épaules, de façon à pouvoir s'enfoncer plus profondément, et le pilonna un grand coup, et il avait gagné, car à ce moment, le plus jeune, malgré des efforts évidents, ne put se retenir de pousser un immense gémissement de plaisir, Eddie venait de toucher sa prostate.

Non content de sa réussite, il agrippa les fesses du blond et planta ses ongles dans la chair tendre de ce dernier et après quelques minutes encore de gémissements et de râles de douleur et de plaisir venant d'Ozymandias, il vint en lui en griffant profondément son postérieur…

Reposant négligemment les jambes du plus jeune au sol et se retirant promptement de celui-ci, il se releva et reboutonna son pantalon rapidement, allant vers le bureau pour rallumer son cigare laissé à l'abandon et se tourna ensuite vers Adrian qui s'était tu et fixait Eddie d'un regard froid et méprisant.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Oses dire que ça ne t'a pas plu, on sait tous les deux que tu aurais pu me repousser si tu l'avais voulu… se moqua-t-il avant de tirer sur son cigare »

Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie et en passant à côté d'Adrian lui susurra à l'oreille en souriant : « Me petite Trainée… »

* * *

Oui, ce soir-là, les yeux d'Ozymandias avaient été plus froid que jamais…

Presque autant que le verre qui se brisait dans son dos…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce one-shot vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir le ressenti des lecteurs! (Surtout pour le titre d'ailleurs!^^) :)


End file.
